Daisy Young Ones
Young Ones Daisy (YF033) was born into the Young Ones Pack on April 20, 2012. Her mother was a rebellious subordinate female named Mozart and her father was either the rovers Flash or Homestar Runner. She had two sisters named Petal(YF032) and YF031 and three brothers named Canis(YM028), Lupus(YM029) and YM030. Daisy grew up in the Young Ones pack for a month before the pack split up after a fight against the Commandos Pack. The splinter half of the Young Ones never rejoined the main half and eventually established their own territory when Big Will joined, kicking its original owner, the Geckos, out. After establishing a territory and alpha pair, they became an actual pack known as the Sequoia. Sequoia Daisy grew up in the Sequoia Pack. There she learned how to hunt, but as she continued growing the other wolves had become very aggressive torwards her. She eventually became the Omega of the pack. The alpha female, Ebony, always attacked her; taking her anger out on her since all the other females were being out of control. In spring of 2013, Daisy was still attacked, but the pregnant Swift Kill became increasingly aggressive. While Swift Kill was nearing her due date, she kicked Daisy out many times. Daisy tried to return, but was always confronted by the irascible other female and chased away. Eventually, Ebony stepped in and attacked Swift Kill for her outrageous behavior and allowed Daisy back in. Daisy helped Rocket Dog with the pup Swift Kill abandoned, named Grasshopper. Swift Kill was no longer a part of the pack as enraged Ebony had kicked her out, this time for good. Daisy never saw her cousin again after the incident. Ebony always took her anger out on Daisy, but she never went too far with the submissive omega. A few days later, Rocket Dog and Ebony both gave birth to their litters, making it a total of 10 pups. Daisy often stayed back at the den to babysit while the rest of the pack went on hunts, she had a hard time looking after the 10 naughty pups, therefor Rocket Dog sometimes also stayed to help her. In August, Ebony died during a hunt due to an elk kick, the pack mourned her death, including her pups, who were now motherless. Thanks to the pack's hard work all of the pups except for one made it to their first year. In winter Daisy's uncle Big Will, the alpha of the pack, left in search of a new mate as Ebony had died and Zero took dominance. In January she mated with the newcomer Gautama, though he was kicked out after this. The following month Zero and a few other males formed a roving coalition and left the Sequoia in search of unrelated females, and during that time Gautama made his way back into the pack and took over next to Rocket Dog. In spring Daisy was pregnant and gave birth first to a healthy litter of three pups. Unfortunately, pregnant Rocket Dog killed two of her pups to protect her own litter and so they could have higher chances of surviving. Daisy stayed with her only surviving pup, Rakki. The Jackals then attacked a patrol of Daisy's pack. However, she was not part of the squadron. She was stressed and nervous that Gautama hadn't returned, though she allowed Rocket Dog to scent mark her and feed Rakki, since Daisy had ran out of milk due to malnourishment. Family Mother: Mozart Father: Homestar Runner or Flash Brothers: Canis, Lupus and YM030 Sisters: Petal and YF031 Family Tree Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Sequoia Wolves Category:Former Role Play Characters